


Sand

by Vee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ZoSan PWP on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

Warm salt air and the chill of the water as it cooled on their skin; sand so sugar white, so fine that it felt like powder between their bodies, clumping and cleaving off as the wetness soaked up and turned it to brown-sugar mud. The grit of the sand was even on their lips, crunching just barely noticed between their teeth as they kissed, hot saliva and cool ocean water and everything, everything perfect for once. 

“Put your hands on me.” Zoro’s hands were caked in the sand, and damned if Sanji was anything close to caring if it got everywhere, all over his body if it had to. Inside him, if it had to, just to have Zoro’s hands all over him. 

“Where?” Zoro panted up at him, not exhausted but passionate, not even fazed by the full weight of Sanji’s body on top of him. He lifted his hands, though, not even a moment after the question left his mouth, and cupped them with gloves of sand on Sanji’s small hips. 

“Yeah, right there’s good.” Wet blonde hair fell in salty strokes like coarse little paint brushes all over his face as Sanji kissed him here and there. Sanji’s face stayed inches from his, with hard breath and firm lips that wandered when Zoro didn’t catch them with his own. “What do you want to do?” He finally asked him, speaking at length for the first time since they’d decided to go skinny dipping in the moonlight, what seemed like hours ago. 

“Mmm,” Zoro’s lips attached to his neck, licking away the salt water and kissing him, sucking the clammy skin as the beachy island wind rustled palm trees on the dunes, “let’s do it.” 

Sanji’s fingers dug into Zoro’s shoulders, and his face contorted with pleasure as a hand slid down to rub the curve that began at the top of his thigh. He felt the sand leaving a gritty patina all over him, on his ass and between his legs, falling down to tickle the hardness there. He moaned for a moment before he forced a breathless reply. “No, we’re all sandy. Not right here, it’d hurt like hell.” 

The way Zoro cut his last word short with a clenching kiss suggested to Sanji that he was trying to deny the truth. “You got me all worked up, and now I want to fuck you.” He mumbled as their lips broke slightly, his eyelashes tickling Sanji’s cheek. 

“Damnit,” Sanji hissed, as Zoro’s hand stole below the slope of his ass to feel out the tremors from his erection. He felt the swordsman smile, as he closed his eyes tightly and lifted his ass, giving him more space to work, “sex on the beach is so much easier with women.” 

Zoro didn’t answer, and only pulled him up with a powerful tug, his other hand still fooling with Sanji’s equipment as a whistling wind blew a spray of ocean water onto them from the nearby shore. Sanji panted fiercely, weak-kneed from the attention being paid, and steadied himself on his elbows as Zoro’s tongue found one of his nipples. 

They rolled. Sanji hardly realized by the time Zoro had pinned him to the sand, still working his tongue over the little tips of pink on his chest. He wet his fingers, rolled them over the other one as his mouth busied itself with the other. 

This was, of course, business as usual for Sanji. He moaned and let his toes flex, digging into the sand and playing roughly with Zoro’s hair as he lost himself in the moment. Finally, Sanji couldn’t stand the silence, the nagging question that was in his mind, and had been for several weeks since their love affair had first been consummated. “You sure do like those, don’t you?” 

Zoro paused in shock for only a moment, coming up for breath and still fingering one of Sanji’s nipples as he spoke. “These are the most perfect thing about you.” 

Sanji only cleared his throat in quiet indignation. How in the hell could he have an answer to an explanation like that? What was he supposed to say, ‘thank you?’ Nothing so special about his nipples, he’d always thought. Maybe it was just that Zoro had a latent Freudian complex. As a clincher, he gave a quick scoff. 

Unflappable as usual, Zoro went on, guiding his fingers teasingly over the area of Sanji’s chest. “I mean, take that as a compliment – they’re beautiful. They’re just so perfectly pink – bright pink, too, not washed out or anything. I like that, I love the color.” 

“The color, is that all? You’re not so intrigued by the color when you’re sucking on ‘em for five minutes. You know, I could be doing math problems while you’re doing that, it makes no difference to me.”

“Well, it _does_ to me, they turn me on. Having my mouth on you turns me on. And they taste good. Unlike….um….other parts of you.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes. So much for the romantic mood, so much for the perfection. He cocked one eyebrow and leveled his gaze at Zoro, who was straddling his hips and steadfast in his case. “Now, see, if I said that about you, you’d have a cow.” 

“Hey, you’ve never shown anything but enthusiasm for sucking me off. Not that I’m _calling_ you a cum-slut, but—“ 

Sanji cut him off cattily. “Oh, okay, so we’re talking about that, I’d almost forgotten the time you had to practically beg me to let you rim me. I’m sure that was just spectacular.” 

“Hm, using the street term, are we?” 

“That’s what it’s _called!_ ”

Zoro suddenly reached out and grabbed both sides of Sanji’s chest, twisting the rigid nubs and pinching. Sanji winced momentarily. “Does it bother you so much that I like your nipples? Do you feel _obligated_ to turn everything into a fight? And why won’t you let me fuck you?” 

“Cause my ass doesn’t naturally lube itself, _shithead_!”

“So let’s…um…let’s go out in the water.”

“Yeah, the roaring surf and riptide’re just perfect for coitus. Think again.” 

Zoro collapsed on his chest, letting out a frustrated growl. “Nothing’s easy, is it?”

His hand was already to his hip before Sanji realized that he was naked, pantsless, and very far from the cigarettes he usually kept in his pocket. He heaved a sigh to match Zoro’s growl, and cleared his throat. “Well, it’s not like I don’t _want_ you to, I just want to…you know….um….not bleed.” It really seemed like something he shouldn’t have had to say out loud. But, it seemed to be an evening for bluntness. 

“Damn, and it would’ve been so great to do it in the sand…” Zoro was not just frustrated with the situation, Sanji knew, but he was feeling cheated. His libido had been stirred for not the first time by Sanji’s wily temptations, only to be shot down mid-flight due to circumstances. Even letting his libido simmer above room temperature was accomplishment enough for Zoro, but to have it brought to a boil was practically unheard of. In his twisted little mind, he felt like an intangible victory had just been handed to his gourmet rival. 

“Yeah, so let’s just jerk off and get back to the ship.” 

They were only romantics when conditions permitted.

It took a few moments, but Zoro finally responded. “Well…I could…um…I could lick you—“ 

“Oh. No. Stop. I just…I don’t like that. Something about kissing someone whose mouth’s been there, it really does a number on my stomach.” 

The swordsman didn’t argue, only pulled a furious face and tossed himself impetuously off of Sanji’s body. He landed on his back in the sand next to his lover with a sigh. “You don’t _have_ to kiss me…” 

Sanji was getting used to interrupting him, but this time he did so with a swift flap of his fingers through the sand, casting a small wave in Zoro’s face. A short tousle followed, but neither of them was particularly fired up enough to translate sexual energy into a physical fight. Everything was expended. All that remained was their tangle of limbs and their scowling faces, sand now sticking _everywhere_ as they both lamented the loss of a perfect chance for a little bit of passion and tension release. 

“It’s really _hot_ out here.” Sanji suddenly snapped, as if the oppressive midnight humidity was something he had only now noticed. In the earlier stages of sweating and panting and salivating, the heat had only heightened every sensation. But now it was just annoying. It just made every grain of sand stand out against his skin. 

Zoro didn’t give him an answer. Sanji sat up and watched a crab scuttle across the shoreline as the moon’s reflection played on the less tumultuous surf several yards out. Oh, well. Another failed experiment. How was he to know that being someone’s gay lover would turn out to be so much work? Having to be prepared all the time…that wasn’t the way he liked to operate. 

He scowled and would’ve bitten the filter of his cigarette if he had one. “Whatever. I’ll bet I beat you back to the ship.” He began to rise to his feet, but Zoro’s hand caught his wrist and yanked him onto his hip, jerked him half a foot through the sand. He didn’t even find the time to protest before Zoro’s mouth was on him, lips sealing him shut and tongue stealing between his teeth, licking through him, prodding him, prying him…

As he always seemed to do, he melted. Right there, on the spot, he let his muscles turn to liquid as his face lit up with goosebumps and his applicable places began to tingle. “I’m not finished.” Zoro finally whispered, his voice heavy and demanding, making Sanji clench his stomach as a surge of fresh sex threatened to wash over. 

“I was serious--” Sanji said, a little apprehensive. He was always apprehensive that someday Zoro would overstep his bounds. 

“I know,” the deeper voice overlapped him, and Zoro’s tongue touched his lips again. Just barely, just a tease like he couldn’t stand to be away from them while he was talking, “but I guess….I mean….I just don’t want to go back to the ship yet.” 

“Wanna fool around?” Sanji was nervous, but he managed a twitching smile. The prospect was always his cup of tea, but he knew that Zoro wasn’t exactly the type for lack of follow-through, “but I swear, if you even TRY to put anything in my ass, I’ll—“ 

“Yeah, don’t worry, _dad_ , you already told me about ten times. Shit…” he sighed, shook his head, and shut Sanji up with another kiss that liquefied him.


End file.
